


The Pull Of The Red Heartstrings

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: You’re able to see the strings that connect soulmates, you can change fate by knotting or cutting the bonds. Being the soulmate of Dick Grayson is hard when he’s in love with Barbara Gordan. Tomorrows their wedding and Barbara wants you to connect them as soulmates are you going to do what she’s asking for or not?





	1. Chapter 1

Being able to see the strings that connected people was something special, but also a curse. You could see who was fated to who, people who didn’t have soulmates and people that would never meet their soulmate. You could also tie and cut the strings severing the soulmate bond or creating new ones.

The people who figured out what you could do wanted you to “help” them out. You became secretive about what you could do because it was a rare special gift you had that others mainly didn’t. You knew who you were destined to be with but you knew fate would make him realize it one day. When the bat family found out about you they were intrigued.

The only reason you really stayed with them was that your soulmate was Dick Grayson the first adopted by Bruce Wayne. You found out who they were quickly because you were also Nightwings soulmate and you couldn’t be two peoples soulmate.

The two of you became best friends as time past. You let him date who he wanted, you knew eventually he could figure out you were his soulmate and you two would be together but you wouldn’t have ever expected this to happen. Tomorrow was Dick and Barbara’s wedding.

You would have thought by now that he would realize that you were his soulmate. They had come to you countless times asking if they were soulmates, every time you said no. They asked you who their soulmates were but no matter what you wouldn’t give it up. It was like they wouldn’t give up, you tried to pull dick aside and tell him it wasn’t a good idea but he just wouldn’t see.

‘Knock, knock, knock’

You were pulled from your thoughts as you wiped your tears away. You walked to your front door where the knocking was coming from and came face to face with Barbara Gordon. She stood there twirling her fingers, she looked hesitant to say anything, she kept looking back and forth from the ground to you, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Was there something you need?” You asked a little harshly. The thought of Dick leaving to be with her was excruciating. You knew they love each other very much, but it was so hard to think of him wanting her more than his soulmate, more than you.

“I-I wanted to ask you a favor,” She said softly still a little nervous. You took a deep breath calming yourself. You didn’t want to get aggressive before you even knew what was happening.

“Yeah, sure! Whats up?” You asked cheerful putting on a happy face. You moved out of your doorway to invite her in. she walked towards the couch and you followed, you sat next to her and waited for her to talk.

“I know you can see the strings that connect everyone, you know to their soulmates-” She took a deep breath before continuing.”-Dick and I are getting married tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would defy the soulmate laws and connect ours together?”

It took everything in you not to cry, but you knew they loved each other very much. Who were you to deny their love? At least that’s what you were thinking. You knew there was going to be consequences to what you were going to do. “Umm, Yeah sure,” Your voice cracked and your eyes fluttered as you held back tears.

A big grin plastered itself on her face as she launched herself onto you. Her arms wrapped around your neck as she pulled you into her arms. “Thank you so much, Y/n, this means so much to me!” She said into your ear as she let you go. She sat there waiting for you to do something but you gave her a smile.

“Sorry, but I’d like to do this alone, its very personal but you’ll know when it happens okay?” You said giving her the best smile you could muster.

“Oh yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude!” she apologized as she quickly stood up and began to walk out of the door, “Thank you again, Y/n.”

As she walked out of the door you let out a faint, “You’re welcome.” you sat there for minutes before you watched your tears fall. You found a way to make those red strings disappear and reappear when you want too. Sometimes you liked to look at the strings and pull at them and make them vibrate.

You made them appear and saw the one that connected you and Dick. It was attached to your heart and read “Y/n L/n and Dick Grayson” Next you found the one that connected Barbara with her soulmate. You played with your string lovingly before reaching for the ‘soulmate’ scissors that appeared in front of you.

You tied a knot in your string so Dick wouldn’t feel the pain that came with this. You brung the scissors closer before snipping the string of yours and Dicks in half. The pain was unbearable. You watched as your string hung from your heart, it began to turn a brownish color as it began to wither away. You clutched your chest as tears fell from your eyes, you could feel the soulmate bond dying.

You fought tears and sobs as you cut Barbara’s, you made sure that she was the one who felt the pain you were feeling. You connected Dick and Barbara’s string together sewing them together, you didn’t want the poor fellow who was unfortunate to have Barbara’s as a soulmate to suffer because of her.

You took his string in your hand and found someone else that had no soulmate and began to sew theirs together. You didn’t want him to be alone even if it meant you had too. You knew how it felt to lose a soulmate you didn’t want anyone else to feel that pain.

Your heart still hurt, it felt like the pain would never end but at least the love of your life would be happy…right?


	2. Chapter 2

The pain became unbearable as the night went on. You decided it was best to go to your other best friends house other than Dick, his brother Jason Todd. You just felt like crying and crying it felt like you were missing the other half of you and in a sense you were.

You jumped in your car and held in tears as you made your way to Jasons. Upon your arrival, you knocked on his door and when he opened you couldn’t help but let the tears fall as you launched on to his chest.

“Y/n, what happened?” He asked worriedly as he picked you up and lead you to the couch. He had never seen you like this, but he knew it probably had something to do with Dick and Barbara’s wedding. He let you rest against his chest as he tried to soothe you, his hand patted your hair.

Once you were calm enough you looked up at him, “I-I broke my soulmate connection with Dick so he and Barbra can be together.” a sobbed racked through your body as Jason stopped smoothing your hair down and gave you a look of disbelief. He knew what it was like to lose a soulmate because after he died his soulmate bond was severed and he felt that pain when he came back to life.

“Why would you do that? Y/n, why would you put yourself through that pain?” He asked as he sat you up on the couch next to him.

“Because they love each other and they deserve to be happy,” You sobbed as you clutched on to him.

“What about you? Don’t you deserve to be happy?” He asked angrily. It wasn’t fair that you hurt yourself for them to be happy when it was supposed to be you happy. There was no way he was going to let this happen. “Let me see,” He demanded.

“I guess I deserve to be happy…” you trailed off as you forced the red strings to appear. You looked at the slowly red cut string that began to turn back. Jason’s hand found its way to the string that was hanging from your chest. You looked up at Jason and saw the shriveled up black sting that was dead from his soulmate bond being broken.

The sobs still racked your body, “Y/n, I can’t believe you would do this to yourself,” His voice was pained as he remembered the pain that he went through when he came back to life.

“Does it go away?” you asked as you let the strings disappear.

“Never,” The word frighten you. You would have to live with the pain forever all because you decided to be stupid and let them be happy. You felt like cutting the ties again but you knew that wouldn’t do any good. The best love you were probably ever going to get was someone else with no soulmate.

Jason pulled you closer to him as you just cried. Soon you began to feel drowsy and began to drift off to sleep still crying into Jason’s chest, You were not prepared for the day tomorrow.

You woke up with a start and began to get ready for the wedding. Jason was there to help you when you cried but you sucked it up and got ready. There was no way you could be okay with this but you knew Dick wanted you to be there. You were a bridesmaid or anything special.

“Y/n, are you ready to go?” Jason asked as he put his hand on your shoulder. When you gave him a nod he laced your arm together and began to walk you out of the door. He was making you go, it was like he was up to something.

When you two got to the wedding it was heartbreaking as you watched Barabra walk down the aisle and dick smile widely at her. It was a small wedding with only a few people, family, other superheroes. Some were crying with happy tears but you were crying with sad tears. Jason was next to you with a stoic face that you couldn’t read.

The wedding was a blur, you weren’t listening to anything they said but you heard when the priest said: “Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

You felt like jumping up and stopping the wedding right then and now but you sat there and waited for the wedding to continue. Before the wedding was able to continue Jason looked at you and jumped from his seat.

“I object!” He yelled through the church causing everyone to look at him.

“What are you doing Jason?” You hissed grabbing his arm.

“If you can’t be happy neither can they.”


	3. Chapter 3

The church was silent as Jason said that. “There has to be a legal reason, son, and we have already sorted out all of those, so we can continue,” the priest said as he went to continue.

“No! My brother, Dick Grayson is soulmated to my best friends, Y/n l/n,” Jason said sternly, there was no way he was going to let this happen. Everyone in the church looked at you in shock, you couldn’t help but cower away from their judging eyes.

“Jay, please just leave it alone,” You said grabbing his arm and covering your tear stained face with it. This was not how this was supposed to go, they were supposed to get married, go on their honeymoon and get out of your life and be happy. Jason wasn’t supposed to stand up and stop them.

“No, Y/n, they dont deserve this more than you do,” Jason said as he stood his ground.

Dick was looking at the two of you with confusion evident on his face, Barbara was upset she was mad that you were Dicks original soulmate but she was upset that she put you through pain and you went through with it. “Y/n, why didn’t you tell me?” Dick asked as he began to walk towards you even though Barbara was holding his wrist trying to keep him from leaving her side.

“Can we all talk about this away from everyone?” You asked as you pulled yourself closer to Jason because now everyone was beginning to whisper. Everyone knew who you two were and now this would be floating around in the superhero world.

He nodded his head and you, Dick, Jason and Barbara headed to another room where there were no prying eyes to get every detail to gossip about. The walk there was quiet but you could feel everyone’s eyes on you especially, Dick and Barbara’s. Dick was looking at you with pain, love, and confusion in his eyes while Barbara was looking at you with anger and jealousy.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Y/n?” Dick asked as he grabbed your arm so you could look at him. You gave a hesitant glace and Barbara. Jason understood so he took Barbara by the arm and dragged her out of the room and shut the door.

“Because you and Barbara love each other a lot and deserve to be happy,” You said as you turned away from him. You could barely look him in the eyes, you just felt horrible as the pain of losing a soulmate kept hitting you in waves.

“Y/n, I only started loving her after I thought I had no chance with you,” He looked down at his hands before turning your face to look at him. “I thought if there was a chance I was your soulmate you would have told me because of your gift.”

His hand gently cupped your face and he moved your chin up to look at him. With tears in your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile at his pretty blue eyes. Slowly he leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips but after a few seconds, you turned your face. No matter how much you loved this moment there was no way you felt right about him kissing you while he was still with Barbara.

As you looked at him you could see the look of hurt that flashed before his eyes for a split second but you also aw the love in his eyes but you knew there was something you had to tell him. “I love you, Y/n,” He said, those words made your pained heart have a little feeling of love.

“I love you too, Dick… but we cant be together at all you’re mated to Babra now,” you said with a sob.

You watched his face drop, “There has to be some way you can change it back,” He begged, his eyes pleaded for you to say yes you could see how much he wished you to say yes but you knew that could never happen.

“You can only break a bond once,” You said sadly, “Once it’s broken you can only bond it with someone else once. The bonding either fails or doesn’t”

Dick shook his head in disbelief, “there has to be away!” He yelled banging his hand against the wall.

“The only thing I can do is break the bond but its too painful and I don’t want to hurt you,” you said as you looked down. There was only one way you can break a soulmate bond that had already been rebonded once, you would have to break it for good. “I would have to cut it again and you couldn’t be bonded to anyone anymore Dick.”

He looked at you, he was torn. He saw the pain he put you through with breaking the soulmate bond, he didn’t know if he wanted that pain. “What would it mean?” He asked softly, tears already beginning to flow.

“You wouldn’t have a soulmate every again,” you said as you looked at him. “The best options for dating would be someone with no soulmate but I think your best option would be to stay with her.” You grabbed his arms begging him to stay with Barbara so you wouldn’t have to put him through that pain. It was too excruciating. You would never want anyone to feel the pain that you have. The loss of the soulmate was too much to handle for anyone.

“I can’t,” He said as he looked at you. “I can’t be with her if I can’t be with you.”

You looked up at him one last time before letting the strings appear to you both and taking his and Babaras sting. “Are you sure, Dick?” You asked one last time, you hated to do this.

“Yeah, I’m sure, Y/n,” he said. You took the string in your hand and in one swift motion cut the bond severing their bond forever.

“If I can’t have you then I’d rather have no one.”


	4. Chapter 4

After you had cut their strings you had to leave, you couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Dick in pain. You also couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Barbara in pain, You wished Jason would have just shut his mouth like you pleaded with him to do in the first place.

As you rushed out of the small room that held you and Dick you grabbed Jason’s hand and lead him towards the exit. As mad as you were at him you wanted nothing more than for him to comfort you. It was insane, you had an unexplainable bond with Jason that you weren’t able to explain to anyone. 

Even when Dick was your Soulmate you still went to Jason for help, it was unheard of. Soulmates were always supposed to confide in each other even if they knew they were soulmates or not.

Dick did that with you, he came to you when he needed help. Truthfully you didn’t know how he couldn’t see the connection. He came to you with everything and you helped every time, you never said no to him. If anyone knew about how he came to you with everything since you two met they would know right away that you two were soulmates.

“What are we doing, Y/n?” Jason asked pulling you from your thoughts as his pace finally caught up with yours and he was no longer stumbling over his feet. You were really pulling him along, making it hard for him to walk correctly.

“We’re going to your house so I can beat you senseless for opening up your mouth-” he went to explain himself but you wouldn’t let him. “-then you’re going to cuddle with me until I feel better.” You said leading him to his motorcycle, putting your helmet on and getting into the back. Jason didn’t fuss over what you had said he just got on his bike and drove, sometimes this was how you cleared your head. He knew you wouldn’t hurt him.

Barbara and Dick felt the pain almost instantly, they clutched their chest in excruciating pain. Dick wanted you there to help him like you always were but he knew it would be too much for you. He had put you through so much already he didn’t want you to be in pain and he couldn’t imagine the pain he put you through. Truthfully he didn’t know why he never realized you were the one until now. He felt like such an idiot.

Barbara was enraged yet guilty. She couldn’t believe she had you do something like that and at the same time, she wished you weren’t even around. You caused troubles for her, you ruined her perfect wedding with her perfect man. She was so enraged she almost felt murderous. She never wanted to see you ever again.

She knew it wasn’t your fault, she knew Dick had feelings for you. She knew that because he always went to you for everything, she was smart she should have realized it before. She rushed the marriage because some part in her knew you were Dicks soulmate.

She threw the door open where you and Dick were talking just moments ago. “Dick, why would you make her cut our bond? You know we can’t go back now, we can’t have soulmates,” She cried out to him. She wanted to slap him but at the same time, she wanted him to comfort her. In some way they were connected like the way you and Jason were, except Dick was more connected to you than her but Jason was just as attached to you as you were to him.

“I’m sorry, Barbara but we couldn’t be something. You weren’t the one meant for me, Y/n is- I mean was,” Dick so badly wanted to call you his. “If I can’t have her than I don’t want anyone and I’m sorry I’m causing you so much pain but it’s too soon.” He gave her a sad look with red eyes from crying before he moved around her and pushed the door open leaving her behind to deal with her own sadness.

When Jason and you got to his apartment you were the first one to get to the door, it was weird how you felt so comfortable with Jason. It wasn’t like his apartment made him feel at home but it was more like Jason himself made you feel at home.

You waited for him to let you into the door before you went straight to the couch and pulled your knees up to your chest and cried with your head down. You felt horrible, first, you made yourself hurt, then you hurt Dick. even though you didn’t have the same connection he had with you, you still had some sort of soulmate feelings for him, and you were human you did have guilt.

When Jason came over to you he went to pull you into his arms but you slapped his arms away. “Hey! What was that for?” He asked confused.

“That’s f-for opening you-your big mouth,” You said in between sobs. If he would have just been quite like you wanted him to you wouldn’t be in this situation. You would have just sucked it up and found someone else but no, Jason had to say something and now everyone was hurting. “Why would you do that? Now everyone is going to blame me for this.”

“Well they had to know, you deserve to be happy too, Y/n,” Jason said softly before responding angrily to your last statement. “Yeah, if they do then they can fucking fight me.” You knew he wasn’t playing but it made you crack a small smile. He was so protective of you sometimes, well really all the time.

“As much as you like to think you can you can’t fight everyone, Jason,” You said in a matter of a fact tone. Not only was Jason protective of you but you were also very protective of him too. Everyone knew you two would do anything for each other.

Jason smirked at you, “Oh I sure as hell can try.” He’d never go down without a fight and you both knew it. He held his hand out for you, “Come here, you know you want to,” He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

You gave him a look before taking his hand and laying down and resting your head on his chest. Jason already knew how to comfort you, it was something that came so naturally to him. It was almost like he was meant to be the one to comfort you.

He wrapped one arm around you holding you securely while the other one began to play with your hair soothingly. You both knew that you’d end up falling asleep soon since you had been crying so much and you felt safe with Jason not to mention his fingers running through your hair. “Its okay to fall asleep, we both know you want to,” He said with a teasingly wink. “Who wouldn’t want to sleep in my arms?”

“Shut up,” You said with a laugh before you made yourself comfortable. “The real question is who wouldn’t want me to fall asleep in their arms.” You stated with a smug look on your face.

You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. “You got me there, now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” He said giving you a soft kiss on your forehead so you could fall asleep. You knew he would be there when you woke up, he always is.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dick got home he was distraught, he let his feeling out in a rage that overtook him, he knew the only reason he was feeling anger was because of his sadness, he was using it to mask the sadness.

After a few minutes of him reaching home, there was crashes heard throughout the house, glass was heard shattering and loud bangs were heard through the house either by Dicks’ fists it something he threw.

He and Barbara had lived together but she opted out and decided to stay somewhere else because she knew Dick and in this state, he really needed his own time to cool off.

Dick let out a frustrated yell before launching himself to the photos the hung on the walls. Be grabbed the nearest one and broke it in half not caring what it was. Next, he went for the one of you and him, breaking that too.

The last picture was you, Jason and Dick, and now Dick was seeing red. Jason. Jason was the reason he didn’t realize you were his soulmate. You were always with Jason telling him everything, it was more like he was your soulmate than Dick was. Dick wanted to hurt his little brother at this moment.

He ripped the picture from the wall, slamming the frame down on the floor and smashing the glass. He ripped the picture from the now broken frame, not caring if the glass went into his hand. He ripped the picture in half and then into smaller pieces and then his hand went through the wall as his anger overtook in for the last time.

He fell to his knees onto the glass and cradles his hand that was now bloody and bruised. The glass crunched as they dragged across the floor and dug farther into his knees.

Suddenly the huge wave of sadness washed over him. Hot tears pooled in his eyes before spilling over, his eyes were red and puffy. He shook with sadness and pain as his hands and knees burned from the glass that was embedded in him.

He sat there for a while longer before he got up and walked into the bathroom and began to pick the glass out of his hands and knees before bandaging them. He felt numb but he wanted to go out as Nightwing and kick some ass.

He just kept beating himself up over you. He knew he hurt Barbara too but he was so focused on you. He had feelings for you for a long time but he always saw you with Jason.

He put his suit on and leaped on top of Gotham buildings searching for something or someone to hurt.

He ran from rooftop to rooftop and stopped when he realized where he was. He was standing outside of Jason’s apartment, he knew you would be there. He saw you curled up against Jason sleeping while Jason ran his hands through your hair. He couldn’t help but be jealous, that should have been him.

His blood was beginning to boil again, seeing you with Jason so he turned away and ran. His feet took him wherever they wanted to.

He walked to the edge of a roof near Wayne enterprises and sat at the edge with his head in his hands, he held back the tears that threatened to spill from his beautiful eyes.

Behind him stood the batman, his father. “Dick,” came out his gravelly voice. Bruce had no idea how to comfort his oldest child.

“Why didn’t you tell me y/n was my soulmate?” Dick asked as he looked up at his father with more tears in his eyes. He knew that Bruce knew, there was no way he didn’t.

There was a long silence before Bruce spoke up. “You were supposed to find out on your own accord, that’s how soulmates are, I didn’t expect you to go along with your marriage to Barbara, I thought you’d figure it out before then,” Bruce sat down next to Dick and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dick leaned forward and placed his hand on his knees, looking over the edge of the building. The bright lights and the moving cars were all he saw before he looked at the sidewalk to see couples laughing and enjoying themselves. “Why does everything always have to be so complicated? Nothing ever goes right for anyone in this family.”

Bruce really didn’t have an answer for that one. “That’s just how the world works Dick, I’m sorry.” Bruce stood up, “come back to the cave, I have a mission for you that’ll take your mind off all of this.” Bruce leaped off the edge into the Batmobile and waited for Dick to join him.

After a few moment, Dick stood up, trying to keep you out of your thoughts. He made his way to the Batmobile in hopes the mission would really help him take his mind off of you.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up Jason was in the same place as he was when you fell asleep. He had his cheek resting on the top of your head and his arms wrapped protectively around you. You usually fell asleep in this position, with you basically using him as a pillow. He didn’t mind, or so he told you when you asked if it was okay.

You carefully began to unwrap his arms from around you and wiggled out of his grasp. Jason is a light sleeper but after so many times of falling asleep, you learned just how to make your escape from his grip. You stood up and carefully grabbed a blanket from his room and placed it over him so he didn’t get cold.

It was dark outside, you didn’t want to be alone after everything that happened so far so you opted on going to the kitchen and finding you and Jason something to eat. Turns out when your best friend ruins a wedding the after wedding dinner party gets canceled.

You opened his fridge and looked at it in disgust. He had half eaten fast food, old fruits, and spoiled milk. You could tell why he always came over to your house to eat. “Yuck, what is wrong with you Jason?” Your nose scrunched in disgust.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed the phone number to bat burger. “Yes I would like to an order…can you deliver that? Okay.” You told the person over the phone your order and shut the fridge door, there was no way you were eating any of that.

As you waited you went into Jasons room and grabbed one of his shirts, a pair of your shorts you left over some time ago, and a pair of fluffy socks. You changed into them but Jason’s shirt almost swallowed you. Your phone let off a bing letting you know the food arrived. You grabbed your money and began to shuffle to the door.

You opened the door and grabbed the bag of food from the man with a quiet thank you after you paid. You crouched down and picked up an envelope that was left on the ground by Jason’s door. You had a perplexed look when you saw your name on it. Tucking it under your arm you quickly went back inside to stop your shivering.

The smell of the fast food wafted through the apartment making Jason to stur and your stomach to growl in hunger. You were curious about the letter but you wanted food so you walked over to Jason and threw the bag on him making him groan in annoyance.

“Don’t groan at me Todd, I bought you your favorite,” you said as you plopped down next to him with your own bag of food. You opened your bag and grabbed your food and began to eat it.

“I was in a good dream,” He groaned sitting up.

“Its because I was in it huh?”

A blush tinted his cheeks but he muttered a soft, “Maybe. Thank you by the way.”

“Yeah, no problem, jay,” You said with a mouthful of food. You two made small conversation and jokes as you both ate your food. Jason was the first done, it was like he just swallowed the food without chewing it.

When you were done you grabbed the letter that was addressed to you and inspected it before you opened it. You didn’t want it to be something along the lines as something by one of the villains that ran rampid around Gotham.

“What is that?” Jason asked as he ate his last fry. You just shrugged your shoulders because you didn’t know who it was by. You saw no signs of anything bad so you opened it and began to read it.

Dear Y/n,

I know today has been, the say the least, hectic. I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry that I was so naive. I’m selfish, I can’t believe I put you through that pain, I’m so fucking sorry. I wish I could go back and change what happened but it’s too late.

It kills me that I didn’t realize you were the one. You’re everything I have ever wanted. Bruce wants me to go out on a mission to take my mind off you, I’m too much of a coward to say this to you in person. I love you Y/n L/n and hopefully, when I get back we’re can sort things out.

Much love, Dick Grayson.

You gave the letter a once over trying to understand what you read. After everything that already happened today, he decided to just leave. You let out a frustrated scream as tears gathered in your eyes. You took the letter that was in your hand in crinkled it up and threw it behind you. You buried your face in your hands, your entire world was crashing down around you. The only good thing you had left was Jason.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Y/n?” Jason asked with a concerned face. His hands rested on your shoulders as he tried to get you to talk to him or look. You cried silently into your hands before launching yourself into Jason’s arms. He caught you before he fell back in surprise, you had caught him off guard.

He rubbed your back soothingly while whispering sweet words into your ear. He stared at the piece of discarded paper in question, what could have been on there that upset you so much? He continued to soothe you until you no longer shook with sobs. Today was long for him as well, his moods kept switching from anger to sadness to protectiveness and then back to the start like an endless cycle.

His hands went to your hair as she asked you once more what was wrong. You just pointed at the letter that laid on the floor filled with sad words. Jason sat you down on the couch and made his way to pick it up. The paper crinkled as he unraveled it and read.

His fingers turned white as he gripped the paper. How dare his brother put you through all this to just up and leave for him? You deserved so much more than what Dick was giving you, You deserved an explanation, you deserved to be loved, you deserve someone to be there for you and not someone who leaves you. He threw the note in the garbage and turned to you and placing a kiss on your head.

“He’s an idiot, you deserve better,” He said as he grabbed the blanket that you had covered him up earlier with and wrapped it around you. His warmth comforted you along with the feel of the soft blanket.

You snuggled up to him once more like you did last night you told him about what happened. The pain from cutting the bond was still prominent but Jason made everything better, the ache in your heart dulled when he was nearby, the thought of what happened was pushed out of your mind.

You didn’t want to fall asleep but his warmth, the soft thumping of his heart against his chest and his hands running through your hair coxed you to close your eyes in peace, letting sleep take over your senses. The darkness wrapped around you like a comforting blanket.

Jason slowly pulled away from you, trying not to disturb you while you slept. He grabbed his keys off the table and then quickly put on his shoes and made his way out the door sending you a quick text in case you woke up and found him missing. He rushed downstairs and hopped on his bike and sped down towards the Cave.

____

Jason stormed into the cave pointing an accusing finger at his adopted Father. He tried his best to keep his composer but he couldn’t stop the glare that formed on his face, he knew Bruce had something to do with Dick’s disappearing act.

“Why would you do that?” He asked somewhat furiously. He couldn’t believe Bruce would let Dick leave after something as big as this dropping. It was absolutely insane. “You really let Dick leave after today? How long will he be gone for?”

Bruce shook his head softly with a grunt. “It’s for the best Jason, you’ll realize why soon.” Jason could tell the Bruce was hinting at something slightly but knowing Bruce he would never tell him because even his secrets had secrets. Jason gave him a questioning look to continue.

“He’ll be gone for a few months, I had him take care of something.” Bruce pulled off his cowl revealing his tired eyes that help bags underneath them. Today was rough for him as well, he had no idea Jason would stand up and break up the wedding, Now he had three heartbroken people and one very protective one, along with very confused Heros.

He rubbed his eyes and gave Jason a pointed look before adding, “Take care of her Jason, she needs you through this.” Bruce went back to looking at the profile he was working on, he knew something about all of this and he wasn’t going to tell and Jason knew it.

“You know I will, old man but I still think Dick should be here for the both of them,” He said referring to you and Barbara. It wasn’t right that he just up and left with the shitty note as an announcement. Jason knew he wasn’t getting any more answers so he hopped back onto his motorcycle and stopped some crime on his way back to the apartment to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick arrived back in Gotham six months later. His hair was about ear length and stubble covered his face. His eyes were bright as he walked into the cave, he was excited to be back in Gotham. He couldn’t wait to see you and see if the two of you could fix things. He rushed into the cave with a smile on his face. He had to report his mission to Bruce.

“Hey Bruce, how are you?” He asked as he stepped to the bat-computer.

Bruce was sitting there with a frown on his face but that was nothing new. The only time it seemed like he smiled was when he was in public. He grunted softly not looking up and replying, “I’m fine, Dick. how was the mission?”

“Well, everything went well. I ran into some trouble at the harbor and got some scrapes and bruises. I got shot because I was distracted but everything went as plan after that,” Dick informed. He sees Bruce about to ask so he cut him off before he couldn’t talk. “Yes I got the package before it was delivered, Oliver has it now.”

“Good, I’ll need a report by the end of the day.”

Dick rolled his eyes at his father. “Yeah sure thing,” he mumbled to himself as he made his way upstairs to see Alfred and then make his way to your apartment.

———-

“I’m going to kill you, Jason,” you said as you focused intensely on the game before you. You had decided that a game was the best thing to stop you from being bored but now you were losing to your best friend.

He chuckled at your threat. “You’re softer than a kitten, Y/n, I’d like to see you try.” When you didn’t say anything back he moved his plastic piece to the finish line with a small smile on his face. He watched as you crossed your arms and pouted while glaring the small piece on the game set. 

“Cheater,” You mumbled softly trying not to let you smile out. When he raised his eyebrow at you, you just continued with your act. “I saw you cheating earlier, Jason!” He just laughed at your terrible acting.

“Yeah sure, Y/n. Like it would be hard beating you at this game.”

“Rude!” You exclaimed as you put your hand on your chest in mock hurt. You stood up from your spot about to lunge at him but then the doorbell rang. You cast Jason a questioning glance but he only shrugged.

You made your way to your apartment door and looked through the peephole. You felt your heart drop to your stomach as you see who it was, there stood Dick Grayson.

He shaved his face and he was now in his regular clothing. You could tell by the way he was standing and fidgeting with his hands that he was nervous. When he looked up at you his eyes lit up with happiness and a smile found it’s way to his face.

“Hey, Y/n, I’ve missed you,” he said letting out a breath. He wanted to rush over to you and pick you up but he refrained from it when he stopped Jason walking around the house behind you trying to find somewhere to put the game away at. Jason was around your house a lot since the wedding.

You pushed the door open farther and made your way to stand in front of Dick, closing the door behind you. You gave him a half smile. “Hey, Dick what are you doing here?” You weren’t expecting him to come back after he had left you all of a sudden.

“I wanted to see how you were and wondering if we could maybe fix this between up?” He asked slowly, who would be sure enough to ask that question after they messed everything up with their finance and soulmate and then left both of them with a note.

You cleared your throat and looked away from his rubbing your neck. “Dick, it been six months and I realized that even though you mean the best you never loved me. You love the idea of a soulmate because you knew Barbara wasn’t your soulmate and somewhere inside you, you knew it was me.”

You watched as tears gathered in his eyes. He knew you were right but he wanted to be with you. “Y/n, we can make this work-”

“If we were meant to be we would have been by now,” You said softly. After years on him breaking your heart, it was only right to let him down quickly. “You will always have a place in my heart Dick because you were my soulmate but you chose your path and I choose mine, I’ve fallen in love with someone else. Go, move on Dick you deserve it,” You finished placing a kiss on his cheek.

You watched as his heart broke once again but you needed to do it. You couldn’t keep putting yourself in harm’s way for Dick because deep down he didn’t love you. He just wants you now because he knows he can’t have you. You gave him a sympathetic smile before walking back into your apartment and shutting the door.

You leaned on the door and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You gave Jason a smile as he walked towards you with a raised eyebrow. You just waved your hand at him and stood up straight. You knew Jason would have some very not-so-nice things to say to his brother if he saw him.

“It’s nothing to worry about, so for food what are you cooking?”

“Me? No way I cooked last week it’s your turn!” He said accusingly. You two had little best friend dates every week and you two would take turns with cooking and coming up with plans and now it was your turn.

“Fine, fine you big baby,” You said hitting his chest softly as you walked to the kitchen. Jason just chuckled at your name as he followed close behind and sat on the counter behind you. “You’re gonna break that.”

“Wow rude, weight shaming?” He laughed.

“No I’m not, you’re just like full of muscle and my counter is flimsy,” you said grabbing some rice from the cupboard and the rest of the ingredients. “You know id never be mean to you…well at least for no reason.”

You began to cook the food on the stove when you heard another knock on the door. You sighed and handed the spatula to Jason, you hoped it wasn’t Dick again. “Can you watch this for me so I can see who that is?”

“Sure, y/n.”

You handed him the spatula and wiped your hands on the back of your pants. You looked through the peephole once more and felt your heart drop to your stomach. You saw her red hair before you seen her face, Barbara Gordon.

You felt guilty for what happened that day and you knew she had been mad at you. With shaky hands, you opened the door with a big smile on your face. You felt relief when she smiled back.

“Hey, Y/n…I know this is out of the blue and you probably don’t want to see me,” she said slowly as she rubbed her hands together.

You open the door farther for her to come in. “No Barbara it’s okay now, I’m starting to see that maybe what happened was fat trying to tell me something. I should be the one to apologize.”

“No, no, no! As you said maybe it was fate trying to tell us something. I’ve come to terms with what’s happened and I just wanted to tell you that I don’t blame you for anything that happened,” she said softly pulling you into a surprising hug.

You tensed in her grasp before softly returning the hug awkwardly. She released you after a few moments and put her hands in her pants pockets and rocked on her heels. “I should go, Y/n but it was nice seeing you!”

“You too, Barbara,” You replied opening the door and letting her out. You let out a sigh of relief, once she left and sulked back to the kitchen rubbing your face. Jason gave you another raised eyebrow.

“First Dick shows up and then Barbra? Can this day get any worse?” You asked him. You loved the two but you felt awkward conversing with them. You just didn’t feel right trying to make conversation. You took the spatula from his hand and stirred the food.

Jason gave you a look at of surprise. “Dick was here? Like the first time you left the room?” He asked trying to understand what you were saying. His brother who left you alone without any notice just showed up out of the blue and decided he could pull you away from your healing like that.

“Yeah, he said he wanted to get back together-”

“Like hell! I’d let that happen! He can’t just break your heart and then decides when he can budge back into your life!” Jason exclaimed. you could tell by the way his jaw clenched he was mad. It almost felt like he was jealous but you knew that couldn’t be.

You patted his arm to calm him down with an amused look on your face. “Its fine, Jay, I turned him down anyways. I mean If he was just gonna leave me he can’t just turn up out of the blue,” You said giving him a smile. You took the food out of the pan and began to serve it.

“Good he deserves it, you deserve someone better,” He said lowly so he couldn’t hear him but you did.

You turned to him midway through pouring the food and gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean Jason? Did I hear you right?” you asked softly. You knew Jason wasn’t in tune with his family but you wouldn’t have expected him to say something like that.

He shook his head and took a deep breath looking at you with sad eyes. “I mean damn it, Y/n, You are my best friend and I don’t want to see you hurt and my own brother did that to you and it just pisses me off so much.”

You turned your attention to Jason and gave him a soft smile. You felt a warm feeling spread across your chest. You wanted nothing more than to kiss him…wait you wanted to kiss him…your best friend. Your eyes frowned for a second.

“You can do better than Dick.”

“Like who?”

He was quiet for a moment as he looked into your eyes. You saw something you’ve never seen before. You waited for him to answer but he leaned down towards you and captured your lips on his. You swear you could see fireworks behind your eyes and your heart speed up at his touch.

The feeling of his skin against yours sent electricity through your body. The warmth you felt by his words were now warming you to the core and you felt a soft tug at your heart and then a sharp, warm pain.

You two pulled away from each other your hands going to your chest. You abilities showed up and all the strings that connected everyone became clear in your eyes but a new string appeared. You didn’t know how it happened because it never has before. You can only be soulmated twice but you and Jason couldn’t be fated anymore since he died and you cut the string so long ago.

But there was a red glowing string that connected you two together. You felt a burning sensation on your arm where all the other rules tattooed themselves. You couldn’t believe your eyes as you read the words over and over.

Jason watched you concerned. He knew what you could do and he knew you were looking at the strings. “What’s wrong, Y/n?”

You closed your eyes and grabbed Jason’s hands showing him the string. He looked at you in confusion as he seen the once dried out string that hung from his chest was now bright and full of life as it was attached to your heart.

“What is this, Y/n?”


End file.
